


Anyway here's wonderwall

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, kageyama plays the guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: After breaking up with his longtime girlfriend Hinata Shouyou starts to frequently visit a small bar. The light is dim, the air is filled with smoke and the alcohol is cheap. Also there is the occasional musician playing late-night. One of them, an interesting boy with dark hair, dark eyes and a guitar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this [Headcanon](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/post/156447311314/can-you-imagine-kageyama-playing-the-guitar) a while ago about Kageyama playing the guitar and for today I turned it into a small AU^^

The light was dim, the air filled with smoke and the alcohol cheap. Since he broke up with his girlfriend Shouyou started to really like this small bar in the center of the town. It wasn't like he was actively trying to drown his sorrow in alcohol or anything but being a little tipsy sure made everything a little less frustrating. Also the company there was nice. Since it was a rather small bar it was usually always the same people hanging out there, most of them where around his age, college students, who also came for the cheap booze. And the music....

 

At first Shouyou didn't know but every other night some small musician got a chance to take the stage and play some music for a few hours. A nice way to earn a little extra on the side. If Shouyou hadn't abandoned playing the piano years ago he maybe would have tried giving a little concert himself. Well, maybe not, he never liked the instrument in the first place. His mother had insisted on him playing though, so he had played bad on purpose until she had given up.

Sometimes he regretted that decision when he listened to the talented people that came to that bar. The boy who would play that day looked particularly interesting. A tall boy with black hair and dark eyes. He carried his guitar to the stage with a confident smirk, but as soon as he actually got on he became stiff. Awkwardly he sat down on a chair, that had been placed there in preparation and lowered the microphone. Usually the musicians talked for a while before they actually started. They would introduce themselves, talk to the audience, get a nice vibe going. He kept it rather short. At first he just tuned his guitar without saying a word. One string after another. Once all of them were done he played a few chords to check the sound. With a satisfied smile he shifted his attention to the microphone.

„Hello, I'm Kageyama Tobio.“, he said, while fiddling around with his guitar. Silence. He gave the audience a look that made chills run down Shouyou's spine.

„Um, anyway, here's Wonderwall.“, he briefly said, before he started playing. Somethign changed in his expression while he played the first few chords. Everything about him seemed to become softer, younger. Shouyou found himself entranced with the boy, before he even raised his voice again.

And when he started singing, damn, Shouyou hadn't felt something like that in forever. Not since he had met her for the first time.

Kageyama's voice sounded loud and clear trough the bar. His English wasn't perfect and at a few parts he was a little off key, but he sang surprisingly well. But what really kept Shouyou starring at him was the way his fingers moved so quickly and elegantly. It looked effortless and Shouyou couldn't help himself imagining what else these fingers would be good at.

Once he was done with the first song he started the next one and so on. He played mostly well known pop-songs and at some point the audience just started to sing along while he sat there, playing „Sweet Home Alabama“. Shouyou was no exception from this. While the alcohol started showing it's impact he clapped along to the rhythm.

Time flew by and Shouyou ended up staying a lot longer than he had planned at first. But he wanted to watch that performance to the very end. When it was over Shouyou felt like he had just woken up from a strange dream and he wanted more. He waited next to the stage to catch the pretty guitar player as he got down.

 

„Hey, that wasn't half bad, can I invite you on a drink?“, Shouyou asked, trying his best to give the boy a flirty smile.

„Jazz, I mean Yes.“, he replied. Shouyou wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a joke but he laughed either way, guiding the taller boy back to the bar. His broken heart was already completely forgotten. All Shouyou could think of was whether or not he would be able to take that boy home with him.

 

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that all sorts of feedback are greatly appreciated.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave prompts/request for free^^


End file.
